<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Смотритель маяка by xenosha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012237">Смотритель маяка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha'>xenosha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Lighthouses, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Андерс спрятался от прошлого на маяке среди острых скал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Смотритель маяка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Сегодня я нашел в местных книгах сказку о валькирии. Удивительно, сколько историй прячется в позабытых местах; и кому, как не забытым магам, их изучать?»</p><p>Перо поскрипывает в такт дыханию. Андерс откидывает падающие на глаза волосы, затем, вздыхая, откладывает перо и с тоской смотрит в обветшалый деревянный потолок. Не пишется письмо; не пишется, хоть ты рви его на части!</p><p>Мариан просила писать ей почаще – лучше, конечно, вообще каждый день, но (тут она обязательно озабоченно вздыхала и с грустью на Андерса смотрела) это у Защитницы каждый день – черте что через голову и тысяча приключений за секунду; «а здесь, здесь – что?..»</p><p>Она не понимала. Но просила писать.</p><p>И Андерс пытался; но что за письма, если писать получается едва ли не хуже, чем у Фенриса, что за письма, если новостей – море и целый океан, а слов…</p><p> </p><p>«Слова – пена морская, Мариан, замечала? Пишешь-пишешь, а потом смотришь – и лист пустой. Только и есть, что следы на песке. Не замечала, пожалуй; когда тебе, Великая Защитница? А слова – морская пена, так и знай.<br/>
Я говорил о валькириях… Валькирии. (Мне бы встать за книгой, чтобы быть точным; но, знаешь ли, я тут письма пишу, а не научную работу о приморских народах. Простишь меня, Мариан?) Книга та такая старая, что я удивлен, что не рассыпалась в руках. Наверное, она принадлежала людям, жившим здесь ещё до тех, за кем пришел я.<br/>
Ты, наверное, прочитаешь это и подумаешь, что я совсем свихнулся: пересказывать тебе детские сказки…»</p><p>Андерс смеётся себе под нос, хватает листок и бросает его в окно; вскакивает в тот же миг и смотрит вниз.</p><p>Морская вода съедает бумагу, и магу кажется: урчит в благодарность. «Знаешь, Мариан, море – огромная синяя кошка, и она меня очень любит», - думает Андерс и усмехается: писать, значит, письма не можешь, зато как думать – так пожалуйста!</p><p>Ветер бьёт ему в лицо, растрепав отросшие ниже плеч волосы; Андерс глухо смеётся, глядя в сине-стальную, бушующую, бунтующую, морскую даль. Мысли мечутся вместе с волнами, вместе с ними же разбиваются о скалы: Мариан, валькирия так похожа на тебя, Мариан, в Киркволле море другое, Мариан, ты видишь море там, где ты сейчас, Мариан, Мариан, приезжай же скорее, повелительница крови и сердца!</p><p>И что бы Хоук ни думала, что бы ни говорила себе под нос, считая, что Андерс не слышал, маяк – это хорошее место.</p><p>Никто не найдет. Никто не спросит. Лишь бы горели огни. Ну что же; уж на это хватит его, сумасшедшего, позабытого мага, остановившегося меж двух огней и обнаружившего, что только там и есть покой?</p><p>«Я, Мариан, по тебе скучаю. А море – большую синюю кошку – я все же люблю».</p><p>***</p><p>Это место кажется Андерсу неприступным. С трёх сторон – жутковатые, крутые и острые скалы, а с четвертой – ласково мурлыкающее море. Даже если на него захотят устроить облаву – что с ним сделать смогут, на этом позабытом маяке?</p><p>Каждый день его теперь похож один на другой, и одно это – величайшее благо.</p><p>Он просыпается на скрипящих досках кровати, на которую, для мягкости, стелет собственную, уже обветшалую мантию, и смотрит в старый деревянный потолок. Память о том, что некогда он таращился на него ночи напролет, тяжело дыша от страха, что балки обвалятся и его погребут, расплывается, рассыпается, как песчаные замки, которые дети наверняка некогда строили на острых скалах. Не обвалятся, не страшно, да и было ли когда-нибудь время, когда Андерс в маяке не жил?</p><p>Иногда ему снятся сны о боях, о кошках, об Изабеле и о Мерриль; он просыпается и долго смотрит в черную звездную бездну за окном.</p><p>Не снится ему Мариан.</p><p>И подчас он ей за это благодарен; она – Защитница, она – защищает; а Андерс уже не может. И раз она ему позволила уйти – спасибо, благородная сударыня Хоук! Он обещался писать ей письма, и пишет ей, и отправляет – уж Изабела их наверняка выловит и отдаст Мариан.</p><p>«Знаешь, тут очень много облаков. Они постоянно, и вокруг, и внутри, и в са́мом море; небо такое белое, что кажется: вверху – сугробы, как в горах».</p><p>Он чешет колючий подбородок пером, смеётся, вновь выкидывает бумажку в распахнутое настежь окно; он все ждёт, когда же простудится от постоянно танцующих в башне сквозняков, но болезнь не приходит, будто щадя целителя.</p><p>Андерсу вообще подчас удается забыть, что он маг, будто магия ему только снилась – тоже когда-то давно, в глубоком детстве; чудеса, кошмары, демоны, Карл – все прошло, если вовсе было.</p><p>Есть только почти безымянный смотритель уж точно безымянного маяка.</p><p>Лишь иногда Андерс вспоминает о магии: когда проверяет огонь, и тот гаснет под натиском промозглого ветра, холода и водяных брызг; и даже маленький огонёк, слетающий с пальцев, вызывает практически жгучее отвращение.</p><p>«Знаешь, Мариан, я ещё помню, что когда-то жил в Башне Круга. Не помню, сколько лет назад это было, но факт – помню. Я тебе это пишу не к тому, чтобы ты о Кругах вспоминала (нет, дорогая сударыня, если ты такое обо мне подумала, ты слишком плохого обо мне мнения). Но все же – маяк мой совсем другой.<br/>
Тут совсем не пусто, как тебе, возможно, могло показаться. У меня есть море; оно уже совсем большое и очень мягкое. Только не по-кошачьи холодное. Под самой крышей – семейство летучих мышей, а ещё тут шуршат мыши. Совсем не пусто.<br/>
В Киркволле море колючее и почти каменное. А тут…<br/>
а тут – моё».</p><p>Он часто сомневается, была ли Мариан и была ли Изабела; даже в голосе Фенриса, уж сколько он когда-то верещал на ухо, начинает сомневаться.</p><p>Но даже если это и было сном – так ли важно это в мире пены и каменных стен практически обнимаемого скалами маяка? Андерс уже в том сомневается. Не считает дни и недели, прошедшие со дня его с Мариан прощания, время считает по отрастающим волосам, но не запоминает, сколько раз их уже срезал.</p><p>Та его жизнь кончилась; и спасибо Андрасте за этот подарок.</p><p>***</p><p>Иногда Андерсу снятся кошмары о пустыне, магии и шуме в голове; после таких снов он целый день ходит сам не свой, пугая самого себя выражением лица в натертом металле старинного щита, висящего на стене вместо зеркала.</p><p>В Недремлющее море пришла зима.</p><p>«Оно, друг мой, и так Недремлющее; а сейчас!.. Мне подчас кажется, что море – оно везде. Из окна выглянуть страшно: дождь такой сплошной, что как под водой живёшь…<br/>
А я, между нами говоря, кошек люблю, а не рыб!»</p><p>Шутки получаются натянутые; тем более Морю признаваться в таком – совсем не то, что полузабытому другу. Андерс прячет свои записки в старинные книги с размывшимися чернилами и вздыхает от неясной усталости.</p><p>Видения песка и солнца кажутся настолько безумными, что Андерс невольно ёжится. Ведь было же что-то о сумасшествии; ведь было же, было…</p><p>«Андерс»</p><p>…было о страхе, было о крови, было о рвущем горло крике; давно, века три назад… Андерс хмурится и закусывает запястье; в закрытое окно, стонущее от боли, рвутся потоки будто жгучего воздуха.</p><p>«Андерс!»</p><p>- А-а-андерс… - Он чувствует, как его трясут за плечо, и, разлепив глаза, приподнимает голову; разве спал он, разве была та буря сном?..</p><p>Была, надо же. Задремал, уснул, свернувшись в кресле клубком; и перьевая, полуистлевшая от времени подушка – что собственный черный наплечник. Он зевает, жмурится от яркого света свечи, в темноте бьющего прямо в глаза; держащая его рука вздрагивает и отводит светильник в сторону. Андерс, щурясь, всматривается в полусвет-полутьму.</p><p>Красивая на него смотрит женщина; глаза почти цвета Моря, острые скулы, улыбка теплая, нежная и совершенно невыносимая одновременно. И в глазах тепло; теплее, чем в проклятущих песках из кошмаров…</p><p>Андерс шире раскрывает глаза.</p><p>- Мариан?!</p><p>Она смеётся, так тихо, что в шуме моря мужчина скорее угадывает этот звук, чем слышит; он поднимается из кресла – и прижимает Великую Защитницу к себе. Мариан совсем маленькая, и железный наплечник больно упирается в руку; в мокрые, берущиеся кудрями волосы Андерс утыкается носом.</p><p>- Пришла; пришла – и кто бы только мог подумать!.. – Он так давно не разговаривал, что голос хрипит; он откашливается и в восхищении оглядывает Хоук. – И откуда ты только взялась…</p><p>- Что значит – кто бы мог? – Она возмущённо отскакивает в сторону, хмурит тонкие черные брови, упирает руки в бока. – Что значит – откуда взялась?! Ты меня звал, сударь Андерс, я и пришла. Или, - Мариан щурится, - станешь говорить, что не вспоминал?</p><p>- Не буду, - бормочет Андерс и улыбается – впервые за долгое время не собственным мыслям и не Морю.</p><p>Он приобнимает ее за плечи и, несильно толкая, ведёт к лестнице; Мариан всё ещё делает вид, что дуется, сложив руки на груди. Перед самым спуском мужчина оборачивается к изъеденному молью креслу и хмурится: ладно бы, что уснул под самой крышей – что его сюда вообще принесло?..</p><p>Но он выкидывает эту мысль из головы: видимо, снова искал подарки предыдущих смотрителей; сколько ни живи в этом странном местечке – все равно находишь что-то новое. И, видимо, не нашлось, а в бесконечной морской буре путать начинаешь день и ночь.</p><p>На этаже, который Андерсу нравится считать кухней, он усаживает Мариан на стул и ставит чайник на огонь, не спрашивая, будет ли она чай: она так продрогла, что вряд ли откажется. Мужчина кивает ей: «Последи за водой», и взлетает наверх – за своей старой меховой накидкой; и кутает Хоук в тёплую, почти не сырую мягкость.</p><p>- Неужели Великая Защитница изволила мёрзнуть? – Он тёплым дыханием обжигает ей ухо. – А я думал, вы на это, сударыня, не способны.</p><p>- Я, если ты не заметил, не всесильна, - огрызается она и тянется бледными руками к кипящей воде, - вот, например, против тёплого напитка устоять не смогу совершенно.</p><p>Какое-то время они пьют молча. Андерс осматривает гостью, кутающуюся в его накидку, почти не скрывая взгляда и грустной улыбки; больше стало шрамов на ее бледном лице, пролегли морщины, да и вся она постарела – неужто устала?.. Сейчас они вполне могли бы сойти за ровесников, если бы в этом Создателем забытом месте нашелся бы зритель, пожелавший их сравнить.</p><p>Мариан погрустнела в молчании, съежилась в комок; Андерс поспешно спрашивает, силясь разорвать молчание, и напрягая голос, чтобы перекричать ураганный вой за окнами:</p><p>- Ты надолго у меня?</p><p>Защитница усмехается – возможно, слегка натянуто, но и это лучше той странной грусти на ее лице:</p><p>- Кажется, да. – Она откинулась на стуле и сделала большой глоток. – Я, знаешь, дел наворотила; стоит залечь на дно. А зачем искать новое, - она поднимает кружку, - если есть друг, который с радостью поделится своим?</p><p>- Не называй маяк дном, пожалуйста, - говорит себе почти под нос Андерс, и Мариан вдруг смеётся – чисто и звонко:</p><p>- Да помню я! Ты кошек любишь, а не рыб. Но все же, - она смеётся все громче, - но все же, сударь Андерс, для меня твой маяк пока такой чужой… Не всю же жизнь я на нем живу! Между прочим, - она вдруг замолкает и с хитрой искрой в глазах друга рассматривает, - не хочешь нас с ним познакомить поближе, раз уж нам придется учиться сожительствовать?</p><p>Что-то странное чудится в разговоре Андерсу, что-то, что песком скрипит на зубах; но предложение такое заманчивое, что он кивает и встаёт.</p><p>И смеётся вместо начала рассказа:</p><p>- Так давно пишу тебе письма, что забыл, как рассказывать вслух; ах, Мариан, ну до чего же все бестолково!..</p><p>Она кивает и молча протягивает ему бумагу:</p><p>- Пиши давай, дорогой мой сожитель.</p><p>***</p><p>Мариан нежится в объятиях Андерса, практически урча, как котёнок, уже совсем не ради тепла, которого в этом месте так мало; тот гладит ее по волосам, зарываясь в них пальцами и закрыв глаза.</p><p>Они молчат много. Обмениваются записками, боясь сорвать голоса; давно прошло время бурь, а, быть может, уже и не раз, но привычка молчать вместо слов, переговариваясь только лишь жестами да чернилами, осталась у обоих.</p><p>Покрыт пол бумажным ковром.</p><p>«Ах, Мариан, замечала, что синева неба глотает солёную воду? И звёзды – соль и пена; а облака – морские волны»</p><p>«Андерс, Андерс, не сходи с ума; к чему тебе лезть так далеко вверх, давай мне факел – и я проверю огонь»</p><p>«Что за глупая только мысль: создавать пламя из самого себя; чудеса здесь иные, и разве ж мы можем»</p><p>«Не холодно тебе в царстве камня и Моря?»</p><p>- Андерс, - шепчет Мариан, жмурясь и улыбаясь почти что только сама себе, - а ты ещё помнишь наше знакомство?..</p><p>Мужчина вздрагивает, странно на нее смотрит: к чему сейчас эта беседа? За окнами – ночь и сладкое урчание Моря, и поблескивание в синем-синем небе звёзд, и блестящие в их свете острые скалы; Андерс не очень-то жаждет говорить о том, что было неизвестно когда, если вокруг - Такое.</p><p>- Андерс, - настойчиво теребит его Мариан, - помнишь?..</p><p>Хмурится мужчина, будто вопрос этот обжигает его, как раскалённый камень пустыни; ну к чему, к чему этой женщине ему докучать?.. Они вместе уж столько времени, хотя по юному ее лицу этого и не скажешь; что за дурацкие забавы?</p><p>- А я помню, - мурчит в то время Мариан. – Это была рыночная площадь… Помнишь лотерингскую площадь, Андерс? Ты покупал яблоки, а я…</p><p>Сердце пропускает удар.</p><p>Нет, не то, не так; голову сводит судорогой, Андерс, стараясь быть нежным (получается слабо), сталкивает с себя Мариан и подымается на ноги. Не хочется вспоминать, но вспомнить нужно; ведь не так все было, не так… А как?..</p><p>- Андерс?.. – удивлённо зовёт его Мариан, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги. – Андерс, Андерс, ты что? – Она нежными руками хватает его за лицо, внимательно смотрит; мужчина ртом хватает воздух.</p><p>Ведь было же что-то другое; о море другом, о шуме не волн, а людей, о высоких каменных сводах, о… о болезнях было, о перьевых наплечниках вместо меховых накидок, о кашле и Бегстве. И было о крике, рвущем горло…</p><p>- Андерс…</p><p>…о серости мглы, текущей по венам, о ярости молний, из вен состоящих; о гневе, жестокости, демонах; о чудесах из самого сердца и тьмы подсердечной…</p><p>…о крови и о песке.</p><p>«Андерс»</p><p>…сжимается сердце от этого голоса в тугой, почти не бьющийся комок. Мариан цепко держит его за подбородок, почти причиняя боль – все ещё ласково, но привлекая внимание мужчины; он дышит устало, широко распахнув глаза.</p><p>Колышутся стены, как море за окнами; или качает его самого?</p><p>«Андерс, Андерс, Андерс, - Мариан говорит, но, кажется Андерсу, только губы ее шевелятся; голос колоколами звенит в голове. – Ты хочешь помнить все это? Ты хочешь помнить о смертях и о камне, о себе, о ней и о всех остальных?»</p><p>«Андерс, Андерс; твой маяк и Море, и тишина, и покой. К чему тебе память, забудь, позабудь; я подарю тебе то, чего ты хотел»</p><p>«Андерс, ты помнишь кошмар о песке?..»</p><p>Мужчина тяжело сглатывает, вглядываясь в лицо Мариан: проступают в нем совсем иные черты. Не его ли собственное лицо на миг показалось в ее; не его ли мысли…</p><p>«забудь, позабудь»</p><p>…он помнит кошмар о песке.</p><p>Одиночество жгучее, горячее, голодное; крики от боли там, где нечему больше болеть; царапины на лице от отчаянного желания не видеть, не слышать, исчезнуть. Умереть бы; да не даёт что-то внутри.</p><p>Всегда просыпался от них Андерс.</p><p>Всегда<br/>
просыпался?..</p><p>- Я помню, - с натугом бормочет Андерс, глаза отведя, - как мы встретились, Мариан. Это было на площади; я покупал яблоки; а ты, замечтавшись о чем-то своём, врезалась в меня.</p><p>- И смеялась, смеялась, смеялась, - безмятежно подхватывает она, - и сейчас хочу тоже; не покажешь мне ту сказку о валькирии? Ты так и забыл ее рассказать. А говорил ведь: я на нее похожа…</p><p>Андерс кивает, крепче встаёт на ноги, оборачивается в сторону Моря.</p><p>«…в Киркволле море другое,<br/>
а это Море<br/>
моё».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>